


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Wingfic, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since I've had time alone. He allows himself a mischievous smile of the sort few have seen since his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



> Because I was still feeling indebted and because I needed to be fair to the other half of my OTP.

As he leaves the room for the last of the Hong Kong Shatterdome's infamous poker nights (where he will inevitably lose much more than he will win) Newt stops behind Hermann (who was banned from the game years earlier by Marshal Xiong's order after he won all of the participants' coffee vouchers five weeks running) as he hunches over his desk annotating the most recent environmental survey of their soon-to-be-occupied island. Newt runs his warm fingers through the down along Hermann's spine ending the motion between his shoulder blades, gently parting the feathers and brushing his skin. Hermann shivers and growls a reminder to Newt how little he appreciates that particular type of physical contact.

Hermann hears Newt's defiant snort the instant before the man repeats the action, this time dragging his fingertips from from Hermann's hairline to the small of his back. He shudders again, arms coming out in goosebumps as his wings flare. He snarls again and Newt waves and laughs as he saunters out the door.

 _Infuriating little man_ , he reminds himself. _My infuriating little man_. He smiles and the astonished, warm feeling which invades his heart when he thinks of Newt surfaces. He shuts down the reader on his tablet with a sigh and closes his eyes. _My little man_ , he thinks again.

He bows his head and passes his hand over the same feathers Newt touched earlier, tickling the very tips like a gentle breeze. His wings open and shift, seeking lift, and his stomach flutters.

 _Ah_. _It's been a while since I've had time alone_. He allows himself a mischievous smile of the sort few have seen since his childhood.

Hermann removes himself to the bathroom and locks the door. He starts the shower, turning it up just shy of as hot as he can stand and then takes his time stripping off his clothes. His shoulders and vertebrae pop as he stretches his arms over his head. He luxuriously extends his wings and the last few primaries bend as they press against the walls of the small space.

He steps cautiously into the shower, mindful of his footing, and allows the steamy air to wrap itself around him. The swirling mist pushes and pulls gently at his feathers, even the down between his wings.

To Hermann the warm, moist air on his nape becomes Newt's breath and he inhales deeply through his nose, preparing himself. He moans quietly as Newt runs his strong hands down Hermann's sides before allowing them to linger on the points of his hips before sliding to meet in the small of his back and returning. Hermann flexes his wings to caress Newt's forearms with his primaries and smiles at the surprised noise which escapes him.

Another change in the air currents along his spine warns Hermann as Newt closes the gap between them, bringing his hips—and his erection—into contact with Hermann's ass. Hermann groans and pushes back into his partner's hardness and is rewarded with a series of whimpers from Newt's throat which goes directly to his groin.

Hermann's hand twitches toward his hardening cock, but he wills himself to wait, allowing himself to become almost painfully hard as Newt breathes heavily on his shoulder and grinds against him.

He braces a forearm against the wall of the shower for support and leans forward to rest his head on it.

Newt presses his chest to Hermann's back, bringing as much of their flesh as possible into contact. His hands wander from Hermann's hips, down the ticklish backs of his legs, gently across the top of his wrecked knee, before softly trailing his fingertips along the inside of his thighs, leaving Hermann gasping. He responds with a low whine when Newt digs his fingers into the sensitive skin hidden beneath his secondary coverts near the the base of his wings and begins to rock against him in earnest.

The intensity of the sensation pushes his hand faster, impatient as he is to reach his climax. He strokes himself at a ruthless pace, his heart hammering against his hollow ribs.

Between pants, instructs Newt to hurry himself along.

Hermann arches his back and throws his head back as he comes with a loud cry. His wings quiver at their full reach through his orgasm before sagging in relaxed satisfaction.

The sound nudges Newt over the edge and, afterward, he lies against Hermann's back, mumbling praise into his feathers.

Hermann fills his lungs with a great breath and giggles, even as his knee starts to ache. The sound grows until it becomes a full-bloomed laugh. His laughter keeps bubbling up as he steps fully under the hot water to clean himself and ease the soreness in his protesting joint.

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft of this looked soooo good, but was soooo OOC I had to scrap it. Darn.
> 
> Music to set the mood: [the Au Pairs, "Sex Without Stress", _Sense and Sensuality_ , Track 2](http://youtu.be/nHVSxdxZXB4).


End file.
